The Competition
by Emma Griselda
Summary: [Based on true story!] Kagome mewakili program studinya dalam sebuah kompetisi tingkat internasional. Namun, saat kompetisi digelar, sebuah hal yang tak terduga terjadi di antara dia dan Sesshomaru, kisah mereka pun dimulai. Gift fic for my special man, Sesshomaru. 생일 축하해요


**The Competition**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari penulisan cerita ini, tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Author :** Emma Griselda ‖ **Editor :** Sky Yuu **‖** **Rating :** T

* * *

"Apa?" tanya Kagome pada dirinya sendiri nyaris berteriak tatkala matanya hanya berfokus pada gawai yang ada di genggamannya. Di lobi perpustakaan kampus, ia tak berhenti merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil terus berfokus pada gawai miliknya yang berukuran kurang lebih lima inci tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sango sedikit malas dengan tingkah aneh sahabatnya itu.

Jantung Kagome berdegup kencang hanya untuk melototi sebuah nama yang terpampang di pengumuman laman fakultasnya mengenai kompetisi Bahasa Jepang Tingkat Internasional yang diadakan oleh program studinya melalui gawainya. Kagome terus mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri mengenai hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kau tahu? Dia ikut kompetisi yang diadakan oleh prodi kita!" cerita Kagome dengan nada sedikit heboh pada sahabatnya yang sibuk membaca koran.

"Bagus dong, ada kesempatan kalian untuk bertemu!"

"Aish kau tidak mengerti apa yang akan kualami! Lalu bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengannya saat kompetisi? Nanti jika aku tidak fokus, aku gugup, akan kacau semuanya. Kau tahu ... ah tidak, tidak ... kenapa dia harus ikut kompetisi tersebut?" rutuk Kagome dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya seolah menjadi kipas untuk menyejukkan suasana yang dialaminya.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia ikut kompetisi semacam itu. Kukira dia hanya kupu-kupu," sahut Sango dengan menahan tawa, "syukur deh, berarti dia memiliki nilai plus plus untukmu."

"Kenapa nama Sesshōmaru harus muncul di pengumuman?" desis Kagome mengulang untuk kesekian kalinya, bahkan hanya dengan menyebut nama laki-laki yang sudah ia suka sejak semester awal membuat jantungnya berdegub semakin kencang, tak karuan.

"Bilang saja kalau kau bahagia," sindir Sango dengan menutup koran.

"Tentu saja aku senang, tapi gugup dan takut juga," jawab Kagome mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imutnya, "tapi untungnya dia mengikuti kompetisi di kategori esai, bukan resensi." Kagome mendesah lega setelah mengetahui nama orang yang ia suka tidak masuk ke dalam kategori yang sama dengan yang ia ikuti.

— **o0o—**

Pagi itu dengan langkah yang gugup, Kagome melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampus untuk mengikuti kompetisi yang diadakan oleh prodinya. Sebagai salah satu delegasi yang dipilih prodinya untuk mewakili kategori resensi, ia trus mempelajari sebuah lagu yang sudah ditentukan, sebuah lagu yang ia pilih dari sekian pilihan untuk diresensi sambil berjalan. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan kepercayaan yang sudah diberikan prodi padanya. Ia yakin, ia bisa melakukan semuanya semaksimal mungkin, tak apa jika ia tak menang nantinya. Pikirnya, kompetisi tersebut akan mengasah dirinya untuk mendapatkan pengalaman yang berharga selama menjadi mahasiswa. Semalam ia menelepon keluarganya, meminta doa dan dukungan atas partisipasinya dalam kompetisi tersebut. Mendengar bahwa Kagome akan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi tingkat internasional, tak ayal membuat keluarganya bahagia dan bersyukur atas apa yang Kagome capai. Bagi Kagome, kompetisi itu merupakan salah satu cara ia membahagiakan keluarganya.

Ketika ia melewati gerbang utama menuju fakultasnya, sebuah baliho bertuliskan tentang kegiatan tersebut telah terpajang dengan jelasnya dari kejauhan.

 **Kompetisi Bahasa Jepang untuk Mahasiswa Tingkat Internasional Tahun 2016**

 **Sabtu, 19 November 2016**

Kagome tersenyum bangga, bahwa ia bisa menjadi salah satu perwakilan dari prodinya untuk mengikuti kompetisi dalam kategori resensi. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana kepala program studinya memuji betapa bagus tulisannya dalam hal resensi, kala itu beliau mengatakan saat sore hari di ruang kaprodi.

Langkah demi langkah kegugupan Kagome tanpa terasa sudah menghantarkannya di fakultasnya, ia menghela napas berat ketika akan menaiki tangga menuju ruang aula —tempat pembukaan acara kompetisi dan salah satu ruangan yang digunakan untuk kompetisi kategori pidato. Kali ini ia melangkah dengan mantap setelah helaan napas beratnya, melakukan registrasi sebelum memasuki ruangan. Saat ia memasuki ruangan, acara belum dimulai karena Kagome datang lebih awal.

Ketika mahasiswa yang mengikuti kompetisi sudah hampir hadir semua, sebuah grup akustik memasuki ruangan untuk hiburan sebelum acara benar-benar dimulai. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang bisa dibilang sedang populer belakangan ini dengan diiringi musik akustik, namun lagu terakhir yang mereka suguhkan adalah lagu yang sudah dirilis cukup lama, tapi tetap membuat mahasiswa ikut bernyanyi mengikuti sang penyanyi. Pada detik-detik itulah, ketika Kagome ikut hanyut dalam menyanyi bersama, laki-laki yang ia suka baru memasuki ruangan dengan gagahnya memakai kemeja warna ungu yang sedikit mengarah ke warna _maroon_ dengan jam tangan melingkar di tangan kirinya. Jantung Kagome yang mulanya berdetak normal, kini bekerja dua kali lipat. Debaran-debaran jantungnya kini tak terkendali lagi, dan membuatnya semakin gugup. Di saat itulah acara dimulai dengan laporan ketua panitia, sambutan dekan diikuti pembukaan, dan setelah itu mahasiswa yang mengikuti kompetisi diarahkan berdasarkan kategorinya. Kecuali kategori pidato, kategori lainnya dilakukan di ruang kelas layaknya perkuliahan dengan dipandu panitia untuk mengekorinya menuju ruangan yang sudah disiapkan.

Terletak di sebuah ruang kelas yang berada di ujung gedung satu, Kagome sesaat ingat kejadian saat ia bersama Sango yang ketahuan oleh Sesshōmaru, tapi bayangannya itu hilang ketika ia mendapatkan nomor undian untuk maju mempresentasikan hasil yang sudah ia kerjakan di depan dewan juri adalah nomor delapan. Pikirnya, itu adalah sebuah nomor keberuntungan dan itu adalah salah satu nomor kesukaannya. Namun, semakin lama giliran untuknya maju semakin dekat, kegugupannya tak bisa terkendali. Ia ingat akan kompetisi yang ia ikuti ketika ia duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak, ia menangis dengan keras di depan para juri karena takut. Untuk sesaat, Kagome takut hal itu akan terulang setelah sekian lama ia tidak mengikuti kompetisi yang mengaharuskannya berdiri di depan juri.

Saat-saat yang menentukan bagi Kagome akhirnya tiba, ia maju ke depan untuk memaparkan hasil yang ia tulis di hadapan para juri. Gugup telah menggerogoti tubuh kecilnya, keringat perlahan membasahi badannya kala dewan juri mulai menanyakan perihal apa yang ia presentasikan dan ia tulis. Kagome mencoba melakukan apa yang ia bisa semaksimal mungkin, tak menang baginya tak apa, yang penting ia mendapatkan pengalaman baru.

— **o0o—**

Setelah selesai semua kompetisi, para mahasiswa diharuskan untuk berkumpul lagi di ruang aula, sambil menunggu para juri untuk berdiskusi, grup akustik kembali hadir untuk menghibur para mahasiswa yang gelisah menunggu hasil. Tak berbeda dengan pagi tadi, mereka membawakan lagu yang cukup populer baik yang baru saja dirilis ataupun yang sudah lama dirilis. Suasana terasa lebih hidup, semua mahasiswa ikut bernyanyi dengan riang gembira mengikuti alunan musik yang tercipta. Lagi-lagi, apa yang dialami Kagome tidak berbeda dengan pagi tadi, sosok laki-laki yang dari tadi Kagome cari, akhirnya ia muncul bersama segerombol mahasiswa asing dan mereka memilih duduk di depan. Walaupun berbeda lajur, Kagome berada di lajur kanan dan Sesshōmaru berada di lajur kiri, namun keberadaan Sesshōmaru yang memilih untuk duduk di depan membuatnya mudah untuk melihat sang pujaan hati.

Kagome duduk di samping _senpai_ yang sudah akrab dengannya, _senpai_ yang berasal dari program studi yang sama yang berbeda tingkat saja. Sara Asano nama _senpai_ itu. Mereka banyak membicarakan hal-hal seputar kuliah maupun hal yang lainnya. Bagi Kagome, Sara Asano adalah seorang _senpai_ yang nyaris sempurna, ia pandai dalam hal pelajaran bahkan belum lama ia juga baru pulang dari Universitas Oxford untuk pertukaran mahasiswa, mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, dan tentu saja cantik. Kagome tak ada apa-apa dibandingkan dirinya, walaupun lahir pada tahun yang sama, hanya berbeda bulan, Kagome segan untuk memanggil namanya saja, ia tetaplah junior yang harus hormat pada senior.

Pengumuman akhirnya diumumkan oleh pembawa acara. Kagome tidak menang dalam kompetisi tersebut, namun ia sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin yang ia bisa, ia sudah bahagia bisa ikut kompetisi tersebut. Dugaan Kagome benar, Sara Asano memenangkan kompetisi kategori pidato walaupun mendapatkan juara ketiga, namun tetap saja keren untuk Kagome, lagi-lagi Kagome dibuat kagum olehnya.

"Kagome, nanti kau bisa pulang bersamaku. Aku membawa motor, lagipula kita searah," kata Sara Asano ramah dengan tersenyum.

Kagome hanya mengangguk.

"Kagome, bisakah kau nanti memfotokanku saat aku di depan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Kagome mantap.

Nama para pemenang dari semua kategori dipanggil untuk maju ke depan, menerima hadiah dan juga piala. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kagome maju untuk mengabadikan momen tersebut seperti yang diminta oleh Sara Asano. Ketika giliran Sara Asano untuk menerima penghargaan, Kagome langsung terburu-buru untuk segera mendokumentasikannya melalui foto. Setelah pemberian penghargaan dari setiap kategori, akhirnya semua pemenang harus maju lagi untuk foto bersama. Kagome masih berada di tempat, ia kembali mengabadikan momen tersebut tanpa memperhatikan orang lain memandanganya, atau memperhatikan siapa yang berada di sampingnya. Ketika juru foto dari panitia juga mendokumentasikannya, Kagome terpaksa harus geser ke kiri dan ia tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang juga mengabadikan foto tersebut.

" _Gomen,"_ kata Kagome lirih sambil membungkukkan badan pada seseorang yang ada di sampingnya.

Betapa kagetnya Kagome ketika ia mengetahui bahwa yang ada di sampingnya dari tadi untuk memfoto para pemenang dari seluruh kategori adalah orang yang dari tadi ia amati. Orang dengan kemeja ungu semburat _maroon_ , jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kokohnya sebelah kiri. Seketika, jantung Kagome berdegup tak karuan, ia juga merasa badannya menjadi hangat di ruangan yang berpendingin, ia ingin teriak bahagia tapi ia tak bisa. Sesshōmaru hanya meresponnya dengan menunduk dan tersenyum singkat, dan ia kembali fokus untuk memfoto. Begitu pula dengan Kagome, ia kembali fokus untuk memfoto walaupun tangannya mengalami tremor, tak menghalanginya untuk mendapatkan hasil foto yang bagus. Posisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan tadi, ia masih berdiri berdekatan dengan Sesshōmaru. Tak hanya berdekatan, mereka seakan menempel satu sama lain untuk beberapa waktu. Tanpa disangka, seorang juru foto dari panitia mencoba menerobos untuk berdiri di antara Kagome dan juga Sesshōmaru, Kagome harus mengalah walaupun ia sedikit kesal karena juru foto itu mengganggunya.

Kagome kembali pada tempat duduknya dengan senyuman yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Rasanya apa yang baru dialaminya terasa seperti mimpi, ia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan Sesshōmaru yang posisinya seakan menempel layaknya lem itu. Tentu saja tidak pernah, bagi Kagome, hanya dirinyalah yang tahu mengenai Sesshōmaru, tapi Sesshōmaru tak mengerti apapun soal dirinya. Cinta sepihak. Kagome sudah sering mengalaminya sejak ia sekolah dulu, ia sudah kebal dengan hal semacam itu. Tak harus berpacaran dengan Sesshōmaru pun tak apa, bisa berteman dengannya saja sudah membuat Kagome bahagia.

Acara selesai, para mahasiswa asing dan mahasiswa program studi Sastra Jepang pun memilih tetap tinggal di dalam aula, untuk berfoto bersama maupun berkenalan satu sama lain. Rasanya, Kagome ingin lari pada Sesshōmaru untuk berkenalan dan memintanya untuk berswafoto, tapi Kagome tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan itu semua. Ia hanyalah gadis dengan kepribadian introvert, yang lebih pandai menyuarakan semuanya lewat tulisan, Kagome hanya akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih cerewet ketika ia sudah kenal akrab dengan mitra tuturnya. Kagome cemburu melihat teman-temannya yang menjadi panitia dapat berswafoto dengan Sesshōmaru, Kagome ingin ikut tapi ketika ia mencoba mendekat mereka sudah bubar, dan berkenalan satu sama lain seolah Kagome tak memiliki kesempatan itu, dengan wajah yang ia paksakan untuk tersenyum, ia mendekat pada Sara untuk ikut masuk ke dalam obrolan kakak tingkat yang ia kagumi tersebut dengan beberapa mahasiswa asing.

Dengan hitungan detik, Sara dan beberapa mahasiswa itu akrab bahkan mereka bergurau dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, setelah selesai mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Kagome tak menyadari keberadaan Sesshōmaru yang berada di samping Sara sejak kapan, ketika mereka mulai mengobrol, Kagome ikut menyimak. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris, sangat lancar, Kagome paham maksudnya tapi ia bingung untuk membalasnya dengan menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia merasa terasingkan untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi tak apa ia menikmatinya jika itu Sesshōmaru.

"Aku tadi tak melihatmu di kategori pidato," ujar Sara.

Kagome mengamati Sesshōmaru dengan detail, ia berdiri di belakang Sara untuk menutupi dirinya, ia lagi-lagi tak memiliki keberanian yang cukup.

Sesshōmau tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Dia ikut esai," bisik Kagome pada Sara.

"Oh ... kamu ikut esai?"

"Ya."

"Asal kamu mana?"

Kagome yang tidak terlibat secara langsung dalam percakapan itu, ia terus mengamati perilaku Sesshōmaru di hadapan Sara, ia bertingkah layaknya anak kecil yang sengaja manja untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari mitra tuturnya.

Sesshōmaru tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Sara dengan langsung ke poinnya, ia malah mengatakannya secara berputar-putar dan terus mengumbar senyum. Sedikit kesal memang untuk Kagome melihat peristiwa itu, Sesshōmaru dengan mudah akrab dengan Sara Asano sedangkan saat Sesshōmaru meresponnya itu terasa berbeda.

"Dia mahasiswa sini kok, anak prodi Sastra Prancis. Dia dari Manchester." Kagome kembali berbisik, ia kesal karena Sesshōmaru tak segera menjawab pertanyaan sepele itu dengan lugas.

"Kamu ternyata mahasiswa Sastra Prancis?"

"Iya."

Kagome mendesah sebal, setelah Sesshōmaru menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lugas. Kenapa tidak dari tadi ia seperti itu? Kenapa harus menjadi manja di hadapan Sara?

Kagome tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sesshōmaru, dan ia tak habis pikir juga bahwa Sesshōmaru memberikan nomor ponselnya dengan sukarela pada Sara, tanpa Sara memintanya. Pikir Kagome, apakah ia harus menjadi seperti Sara Asano agar ia bisa akrab dengan Sesshōmaru? Sepertinya itu cara termudah. Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk berfoto bersama, Kagome sedikit berteriak kalau ia ingin ikut berfoto. Ia tak peduli jika Sesshōmaru menganggapnya aneh, yang jelas ia ingin berfoto dengan Sesshōmaru walapaun dalam sebuah foto berkelompok, ia tidak peduli. Setidaknya ia memiliki satu kenangan bersama Sesshōmaru lewat sebuah foto.

Ketika pulang, Sara Asano berjanji pada Kagome bahwa malamnya ia akan mengirimkan semua kontak mahasiswa asing yang ia punya. Kagome pun benar-benar menunggu apa yang dikatakan oleh _senpai_ nya itu hingga malam, sambil bermain media sosial untuk mengecek foto apakah sudah tersebar atau belum. Ia memilih bermain di grup UKM yang pernah ia ikuti, saat ia sedang melihat postingan demi postingan yang tertampil, ia kaget mendapati nama Sesshōmaru di kolom beranda grup tersebut. Kagome sudah cukup lamatahu bahwa Sesshōmaru berada dalam satu grup yang sama dengannya, di sebuah grup UKM Kendo tingkat universitas.

"Apa ini benar?" tanya Kagome terkejut.

Kagome tak beralih dari apa yang ia lihat di postingan beranda grup tersebut, bahkan sampai larut malam pun ia menunggu Sara untuk mengiriminya apa yang dijanjikannya sendiri pun tak kunjung datang. _Tak apa, aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan_ pikir Kagome.

"Benarkah nomor ini bisa dihubungi?" tanya Kagome pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagome memutuskan untuk mencatat nomor ponsel yang Sesshōmaru posting di grup tersebut dan segera menyimpannya. Kemudian, kagome memutuskan untuk menambahkan Sesshōmaru sebagai teman, karena ia tak ingin dicurigai, ia pun juga menambahkan teman beberapa orang dari grup Kendo.

— **o0o—**

Siang itu, Kagome kembali bermain gawainya untuk mengecek apakah permintaan pertemanan yang ia ajukan pada Sesshōmaru disetujuinya atau tidak. Dalam waktu yang singkat pula, ia juga mendapatkan foto-foto dokumentasi dari pihak panitia, dengan dalih foto tersebut ia mencoba untuk mendekati Sesshōmaru. Tak apa pikirnya jika ia harus yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, emansipasi.

Kagome terkejut saat melihat pemberitahuan yang ada di gawai miliknya, Sesshōmaru telah menerima permintaan pertemanan itu 23 jam yang lalu. Kagome memutuskan untuk langsung berseluncur di profil milik Sesshōmaru, foto-foto yang dimiliki oleh teman-temannya dari kompetisi itu sudah terunggah. Kagome memberanikan dirinya untuk mengirimi Sesshōmaru pesan, karena Sesshōmaru sedang _online_ kala itu.

 **[Sesshōmaru no Taishō]** _ **online**_

 _Kagome : Oh, kamu ternyata yang ikut Kompetisi Berbahasa Jepang Untuk Mahasiswa Tingkat Internasional kemarin ya?_

 _Sesshōmaru : Iya, hehe._

 _Kagome : Owalah ... siapa namamu? Maksudku nama panggilanmu._

 _Sesshōmaru : Sesshōmaru no Taishō. Kau bisa memanggilku Sesshōmaru. Kamu?_

 _Kagome: : Aku Kagome Higurashi. Panggil aku Kagome. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau anak Sastra Prancis._

 _Sesshōmaru : Iya._

 _Kagome : Oh iya, aku memiliki foto dokumentasi kompetisi yang kemarin. Apakah kau mau?_

 _Sesshōmaru : boleh. Pasti di foto ada foto teman-temaku juga. Bisa mengirimkan fotoku yang bersama teman-temanku dan tentu saja yang ada akunya?_

 _Kagome : Tentu._

Kagome mulai mengunggah satu per satu foto yang dimilikinya dari sekian banyak foto. Kagome kesal ketika ia harus megunggah foto satu per satu, tidak bisa langsung ditandai banyak.

 _Kagome : Maaf, baru tiga foto yang terunggah. Padahal ada banyak foto, apakah kau punya aplikasi WhatsApp?_

 _Sessōmaru : Ada._

 _Kagome : Bolehkan aku meminta nomor ponselmu untuk mengirimnya lewat WhatsApp saja? Karena jika di sosial media ini, aku harus menggunggahnya satu per satu, tidak bisa langsung banyak._

 _Sesshōmaru : ... [mengetik]._

* * *

— **THE END—**

* * *

 **A/N:** Tulisan ini berdasarkan kisah nyata, ditulis sebagai kado untuk Sesshōmaru seorang yang sedang ulang tahun wkwk entahlah, sepertinya saya benar-benar jatuh cinta sama sosok dua dimensi yang diciptakan oleh Rumiko- _sensei_ ini. Andaikan dia nyata ...

Selamat ulang tahun untuk laki-laki dua dimensiku satu-satunya.

Sampai berjumpa di tulisan yang lain, semoga kalian tidak bosan dengan tulisan saya! ^^

Salam hangat,

Emma Griselda

Surakarta, 10 Oktober 2017


End file.
